


Secrets

by aletter2elise, wormsin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Hannibal and Will's genders are a surprise, M/M, Making Love, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Palace, Murder, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletter2elise/pseuds/aletter2elise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormsin/pseuds/wormsin
Summary: Everyone has something to hide.Hannibal the cannibal seeks a place to stay for one night during a winter storm from a special agent named Will Graham. Time line set before the boys meet in Jack's office in episode 1: “Aperitif”.Written for the Hannigram A/B/O Big Bang 2019.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by **Wormsin** and story beta'd by **Another_Lost_One**. Thank you both so much for all your hard work and helping me finish this story. It truly means a lot!

 

 

 

 

The thrill of the hunt was still fresh in his mind. The adrenaline coursing through his veins like a perfect drug. Doctor Hannibal Lecter just ended the life of a very rude businessman from his country club deep in the woods. It was the middle of the night and it started to snow, so Hannibal carefully disposed the body into the trunk of his Bentley and was ready to drive home to prepare the choice meat cuts he desired for freezer storage.

  


As the Alpha tried backing out his car from the wet ground, the back tires kept spinning around, not moving the car in reverse. He look outside to see that his car was indeed stuck in the snowy mud. He could call a tow service, but that would risk him getting caught. His cell phone had no service anyway. Hannibal had to think of another solution. He needed shelter for the night from this unexpected blizzard. He remembered seeing a secluded cabin about a mile from where he parked from earlier this evening.

  


The icy wind was picking up, so he quickly locked his car, put on his gloves, and started to walk to the cabin. The meat would have to be butchered later. At least the freezing temperatures would keep it from spoiling.

  


Hannibal made it closer to the faint glow of light from the cabin windows. Someone was there. How many were inside he did not know, but he would have to make the best out of the situation. He was on the verge of freezing to death when he finally made it to the door. He knocked twice, hard, and huddled himself into his long wool coat for warmth. A man who looked to be in his late 30's with chocolate brown curly hair and soft blue eyes answered the door.

  


“I'm so sorry to bother you at this hour, but my car broke down and I can't get any phone signal to call for service.” Hannibal said, trying to make his voice sound desperate. “May I stay here for the night? I promise I will leave first thing in the morning.”

  


The younger man looked at Hannibal in both surprise and sympathy. “You wouldn't get any phone signal out here. Please, come in before you get sick.”

  


“Thank you.” Hannibal sighed with relief as the younger man wrapped his arm around Hannibal's shoulders, helping him inside. Hannibal turned deliberately, facing the younger man's neck and inhaled - he was a Beta.

  


“My name is Hannibal Lecter.” he introduced himself, extending his hand.

  


The young Beta was just grabbing a blanket from his couch and walked towards Hannibal to shake his hand. “Will Graham.” The touch set off a strange spark between their fingers, like lighting. Will not only felt it, but could suddenly smell the older gentleman; an Alpha, thoroughbred, and quite beautiful to the eyes.

  


Will offered the blanket to Hannibal. The Alpha took it and quickly wrapped it around himself with a small smile. He could sense something in the Beta’s scent, unusual and uncharacteristically sweet. The younger man caught Hannibal watching him intently, and suddenly seemed uncomfortable. His hands were fidgety like he didn’t know what to do with them. Still, it didn’t make him forget his manners, apparently.

  


“Sit by the fire, warm yourself while I go make some tea.” Will insisted softly.

  


“Tea would be wonderful, thank you again Will.” Hannibal answered. Will glanced back, biting his lower lip.

  


Hannibal made himself at home by sitting on a large couch that faced the fireplace. He removed his gloves and rubbed his cold hands over the roaring fire that gave the small living room a buttery glow. Satisfied when they were warm enough, he turned around to see Will fumbling in the kitchen. He continued to scan his surroundings. Will was indeed alone in this little cabin. Hannibal wondered why; a handsome man like Will all alone in the middle of the woods with no way of contacting anyone was risky, even for a Beta.

  


He looked at his host, searching for cracks in his countenance; Will was not exactly tall, just a few inches smaller than Hannibal himself, but it seemed more with the way he held himself when he shook his hand, slightly bowed head, eyes looking up. He moved gracefully around the kitchen, despite his earlier fidgeting, intriguing Hannibal even more. Something was different about him,

Hannibal could feel it in the very marrow of his bones.

  


Will returned with a tray carrying two plain white tea cups and a matching tea pot. The younger man poured the tea and handed one cup to Hannibal regarding him with a look that had both curiosity and suspicion swirling in his eyes. “That should help warm you up. There's sugar if you want it.”

  


Hannibal shook his head. “This will do quite nicely. I thank you for your hospitality, Will.”

  


“No big deal.” Will shrugged as he sat opposite from Hannibal, sipping from his own teacup. The Alpha noticed the Beta wiping the sweat from his forehead with a napkin. Will raised his eyes and quickly put the napkin down, then made himself busy with some cream colored folders on the coffee table that the tea tray was on. Will took a large gulp of his tea and put the cup down then carefully picked up one of the folders off the table and began examining its contents. Hannibal raised an eyebrow as he studied the young Beta's worried expression.

  


Will’s eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, as if he had forgotten that he wasn’t alone, which gave Hannibal the opportunity to assess his features, and especially those eyes that had clearly not bought his pitiful, freezing facade. The curve of Will’s nose made his profile very soft, an acute opposite of his own high cheekbones and strong jawline, and Hannibal couldn’t help noticing Will’s slight pout as he turned another page in his folder. Without his beard, he might have even been called _pretty_ , if that was a word usually used to describe his kind.

  


Indeed, a very unusual Beta. And still, Hannibal could not put his finger on what exactly was different about Will, except the fact that he had obviously caught Hannibal’s attention.

  


“Will, I am curious.” Hannibal said, placing his own teacup down. Will took a deep breath and quickly looked up at the Alpha. “You say there is no phone signal out here, yet here you are, alone in this cabin in a blizzard. Why exactly are you here?”

  


The Beta frowned. “That’s really none of your business.”

  


“You're right and I do apologize, but we are trapped here together after all and I need something to entertain myself. You have no television or even a deck of playing cards.” Hannibal smirked.

  


Will sighed deeply again, but still directed an amused smile at him. “Alright. I'll _entertain_ you.” he tilted his head, signaling the Alpha to sit closer and look at what was inside his mystery folders. Hannibal found himself strangely compelled to join Will on the couch, their closeness warming him better than the blanket or the tea managed before. Will, too, seemed affected by their change in proximity, taking a deep calming breath before speaking.

  


“I'm a special agent for the FBI. A profiler. I came here so I can have some peace and quiet while I look at the crime photos of this case I've been working on for months.” Will explained as he showed Hannibal shot after shot from various crime scenes. If Will was surprised at Hannibal’s calm in the face of such carnage, he didn’t show it.

  


“You're working on the Chesapeake Ripper profile, aren’t you?” Hannibal said, already knowing the answer.

  


Will nodded. “Very good. Perhaps you can give me a second opinion.” The young profiler gave one of the crime photos to Hannibal to look over.

  


“This is just not making any sense to me. This...murder is too clean...too precise. The Ripper has taken only certain organs from this victim.” Will analyzed, looking at the photo, then at Hannibal. “Look, in this picture, see for yourself.”

  


“Which parts in particular?” Hannibal asked.

  


“Liver, kidneys, and the pancreas.” Will pointed out. As he moved to point at the open torso on the photo, he leaned in. Hannibal could feel the heat radiating off of him, and Will retreated quickly, brushing shoulders in the process. A small breath escaped the younger man, but he caught himself fast.

  


“Why is the Ripper keeping them?” The Alpha questioned with a carefully schooled expression. He had felt the spark, too.

  


The young Beta shook his head. “I don't think he's keeping them. I think he's eating them.”

  


Hannibal raised his eyebrows. “Eating them? Very interesting. How can you be so sure?”

  


“Look at the incisions on the body.” Will pointed at another photo, leaning in again. “Too clean and right on the mark. It’s too perfect. No butcher would have done this. More like a medical student or skilled surgeon. It’s as if the Ripper doesn’t want to ruin the organs.” Will rubbed his temple with his free hand, frustrated. “I know he’s eating them. I just know it.”

  


The Alpha looked at the young Beta in surprise. He was a remarkable, clever man. He was so close to knowing the truth. It was a pity; Hannibal had gone a long time without meeting anyone he found even remotely interesting, and now that he had, that person turned out to be an excruciatingly talented FBI profiler who was probably the only person who could actually catch him. It would only be a matter of time before Will knew that _Hannibal Lecter_ was the Chesapeake Ripper. Hannibal would have to end his life. Tonight.

  


“You're looking at me like it's a crazy notion.” Will said, breaking the silence. Hannibal realized that he had been staring at Will’s face this whole time, and blinked a few times before speaking.

  


“No, Will. Your way of thinking is not crazy. Perhaps you’re right. The Ripper could very well be eating the organs of his victims. Or perhaps he's selling them on the black market. For all we know, the Ripper could be keeping them as trophies just because it excites him.” Hannibal suggested. He gave the photos back to Will and, out of instinct, gently placed his large hand on top of Will's, soothing him.

  


The Beta looked at their entwined hands, perplexed at the strange form of friendly intimacy, but offered a small, breathless smile. “Your right. I...I almost had it.”

  


“It will come to you.” Hannibal gave a quick nod, letting go of Will's hand. “It's getting late. You should rest, Will. It would do you some good.”

  


“We both could use a good night’s sleep.” Will agreed. “You can take my bed. My room is down the hall at the end.

  


“I can't take your bed. This is still your home.” Hannibal stated, smiling fondly at the young Beta.

  


Will waved his hand in protest. “I insist. Besides, I'll be up most of the night, going over my notes. Really, it's okay.”

  


Hannibal smiled once again and nodded. “Very well. You have been so kind to me, Will. I shall never forget it.”

  


With that, Hannibal turned and walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. At the door, he looked back to see Will once more. The young Beta wore a confused expression, blue eyes sharp under scrunched up brows, but then shook his head and went back to his spot before the fire place, taking up the manila folders again.  

  
  
  


~~~~~

  


Hannibal waited about a half an hour before he carefully stepped out of Will's room with his karambit knife ready in hand. He wished he had his clear plastic jumpsuit on from his previous kill, but decided to only wear his dress slacks. The bloody mess was of no concern. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford new clothes. The cannibal hoped that the young profiler was asleep so he could give Will a quick and painless death. Hannibal owed him that. He would not let Will's body go to waste. Every part of the organs, muscles, and blood would be savored to indulgence.

  


The Alpha creeped slowly through the hallway and listened for any suspicious sounds in the small cabin. And that's when he heard it. The faint sounds of Will moaning, like he was in pain. Hannibal tiptoed closer, until he was about a foot from the couch. The Alpha lowered his head and saw Will curled into a ball, covered in a blanket. His face was flushed and sweaty. His eyes tightly shut. The Beta looked like he had his arms folded over his stomach. Hannibal's heightened sense of smell caught the taste of Will's pheromones. He could smell the Beta in Will, but it was wrong. It blocked something much more intoxicating.

  


It was faint but slowly getting stronger. Hannibal could smell the all too familiar scent of an Omega, in heat no less. Hannibal almost dropped his knife on the floor. He quickly caught his breath, his hands balled in tight fists. The Omega's scent stirred feelings Hannibal hadn't felt since his first rut in his teenage years.

  


This changed everything, and at the same time put all the pieces into place. Hannibal no longer wished to kill Will, could not possibly. Not only was Will the only person capable of catching him, he was probably also the only one able to _know_ him, if what Hannibal had seen so far was to be believed. It was a gamble, true, but nevertheless, the Alpha in him craved the newly discovered Omega in every way imaginable.

  


Hannibal did not want to risk getting caught just lingering, so he quickly stepped backwards into the hallway and turned around to Will’s bedroom to hide his karambit knife.

  


Stepping back into the small living room, hair purposefully mussed and eyes blinking as if just woken up, Hannibal could smell the sugary scent of pure Omega all over now, almost overtaking his sense of control. He took another deep cleansing breath to compose himself, then finally walk towards the direction of the couch.

  


“Will, are you alright? I heard a strange noise and thought I would check on you.” Hannibal lied softly.

  


Will jumped up from the couch to see the shirtless Alpha standing near him. “It's nothing. I just...had a bad dream. Go back to sleep.”

  


Hannibal stepped closer, his face a carefully constructed mask, showing worry and compassion in his maroon eyes. “You don't look so well. If you would permit me to...”

  


“NO!...I mean...I think I might be coming down with the flu...I...I don't want you to catch it.” Will panicked, holding his palm out as if he was trying to block Hannibal from his proximity.

  


The Alpha took in a lungful of air, then exhaled with a slight purr in his tone. “It's not the flu, Will.” Hannibal stepped closer till he was facing Will on the couch. The Alpha got on his knees, down to the Omega's eye level. He was about to pull the blanket off when he saw the younger man’s frightened face.

  


Will shook his head somewhat fiercely, trying to cover as much of his body as he could with the blanket in his hands. “No...no..please don't...”

  


Hannibal just looked into his eyes and very carefully traced his fingertips on Will's temple, trying to soothe him. He then gently cupped Will's cheek and the Omega closed his eyes and exhaled a small sigh. The Alpha went back to slowly moving the blanket away from Will's body. He could see that Will's t-shirt and pajama pants were soaked in sweat. Hannibal lowered his head to the Omega's neck to take in the scent of him.

  


The Alpha inhaled deeply, almost groaning. “Why would you want to keep yourself a secret, Will? Why would you hide such perfection?”

  


Will looked up from the nuzzling of Hannibal's hand, into his dark eyes briefly before turning away. “I have my reasons.” he sadly murmured.

  


The hand that caressed Will's sweet face softly turned it back to Hannibal's eyes once more. “I have secrets as well. I hope to someday share them with you.”

  


Will gave an understanding smile as the Alpha stood up from his knees to sit beside him. “Yeah.” he softly whispered, nodding. “I hope so too... I don’t know why I feel this way about you… Maybe it’s fate?” he looked down then back up to Hannibal’s face, gaze focusing on his mouth.

  


Hannibal replied with a delighted smile that showed off his fangs. “The thought occurred to me.” he slowly skimmed his thumb over Will's trembling lower lip, softly like the touch of a feather. The only sounds in the room were both of their heavy breathing.

  


“Alpha.” Will whispered, almost too faintly for Hannibal to hear. The older Alpha slowly closed in on the younger Omega’s lips for a soft chaste kiss. Hannibal continued giving Will little pecks until he finally sealed them both in a deep and sensuous feel of lips and tongue.

  


Will hesitantly put his shaky hands onto Hannibal’s shoulders. The Alpha reciprocated, grinning into their passionate kissing and pulled the Omega closer so he was almost on his lap. Hannibal held Will's neck firmly, his other hand slowly moving up the younger man’s quivering thigh.

  


The Alpha trailed his hand lower till he got a hold of one of Will's ass cheeks. As he gently squeezed the firm mound, Will gasped, panting hard onto Hannibal’s neck. The young Omega quickly raised his head back up, seeking to feel the Alpha’s lips again. Hannibal groaned into Will's embrace, both men craving each others mouths like they were in the desert and had stumbled upon a cool spring to quench their thirst. Hannibal lowered his hand inside Will's pajama pants, seeking out the young Omega's most prized possession. He groaned even deeper when he felt Will's slick pouring out of his body.

  


Will panted harder, his body felt like it was on fire as Hannibal's hands went further down and grabbed his cheeks, one index finger lightly rubbing over his slick hole. Will’s breath became rugged and he brought himself down on Hannibal’s lap, creating such delicious friction between them the Alpha couldn’t help but let out a strangled moan. “Please...please...” Will whispered against Hannibal’s neck.

  


“What do you want Will?” Hannibal turned and harshly moaned against Will's mouth. “Tell me what you need. What you desire.”

  


“You...only you. Mate me.” Will cooed, as he started taking off his shirt, hands clumsy with haste.

  


Hannibal followed suit, as his gently slid Will off of his lap and quickly stood up to remove his dress slacks. Completely naked, the Alpha towered over the Omega, showing off every inch of his large hard muscles, tanned skin, his well endowed member. Hannibal almost chuckled at the way Will looked at him in both shock and bashfulness, so instead he assisted Will with his remaining clothing and took in the breathtaking sight of the younger man’s own nakedness.

  


Will’s skin was pale as a pearl and his muscle tone slim, like a runner’s. His face put the beauty of the goddess Aphrodite to shame. He was perfection indeed. To think Hannibal almost killed him. It would have been the biggest regret of his life.

  


The Alpha licked his lips, his eyes scanning every inch of Will’s body, looking as if he wanted to devour him. Will smiled shyly, almost covering himself out of embarrassment. Hannibal stopped him before he could reach for the blanket again and scooped him up bridal style with strong, powerful arms. Will yelped in surprise and held on tightly around Hannibal’s neck as the Alpha carried him back into the bedroom.

  


Hannibal gently laid Will out on the faded cotton sheets. Will started to whine with need as Hannibal slowly kissed both of his ankles, making the flush on Will’s face spread down to his chest. The older Alpha continued trailing worshipful kisses up the younger Omega's body, his inner thighs, on his tight stomach, avoiding his groin on purpose.

  


The tip of the Omega's cock formed a pearly drop of precum, a response to the feeling of the Alpha's gentle touching all over his heated skin. Hannibal finally decided to take pity and licked the crown of Will's cock clean. The Omega moaned, laying his hand on the Alpha's head, running his fingers into shiny soft blond locks while the other gripped the sheets, tight.

  


Hannibal continued to lap on the sensitive head, loving how Will's cum tasted of spices, till at last he swallowed the younger man’s member whole. Will gasped loudly, his eyes blown wide with surprise. He gently cupped the Omega's balls, fingers light and caressing, forcing a pitiful sound out of Will. Hannibal loved the feeling of how Will’s cock started to get warmer, pulsing inside his mouth, and he could tell the younger man was struggling against the feeling. Will moaned and arched against him, keeping his hands on Hannibal’s head, holding on firmly, almost pulling. There was nothing Hannibal wanted more than to feel Will’s cum down his throat.

  


But suddenly, Hannibal decided to remove his mouth and focused his attention on Will’s tiny rosebud nipples instead. The cannibal started lavishing each of the sensitive buds with the flicking of his tongue, causing the profiler’s body to shiver all over, until at one point Will couldn't take it anymore and quickly pulled the older man’s head up to kiss him hard.

  


Will sucked on Hannibal's sinful tongue, his hands running down all over the cannibal’s neck and grabbing shoulders, blunt nails almost breaking skin. The older Alpha started to groan like a wild animal, released the profiler's mouth with a pop and lowered his head down his soft neck.  

  


Hannibal inhaled deeply, scent-marking his claim and growled, the beast in him recognizing his true mate. By the way Will held onto him, he must have felt it too. It was the spark from before, when they had first shook hands, but bigger, louder, more explosive this time. Hannibal was sure, Will was soon going to be his.

  


“Yes, Alpha, please.” Will moaned, as he ran his hands all over Hannibal’s back, trying to touch every inch of skin he could reach. “Take me.”

  


Hannibal grinned and looked up at Will, delighted and amused about him being such a wanton lover. “Patience, my darling, Will. First...” he said as he sat back and slid his palms down Will’s legs, caressing his ankles before moving up again, stopping at the back of his knees. Carefully, he brought Will’s legs upwards until his thighs were touching his belly, effectively exposing his ass. When Will huffed in embarrassment, Hannibal placed soft kisses on his knee, soothing him. “I want a taste of what awaits me.”

  


He held Will at the back of his thighs, locking the younger man to the mattress before he lowered his head and swept long strokes of his tongue over the most intimate part of the younger man’s body. He swirled over the tiny pink hole, tasting Will's sacred honey. It seemed Will couldn't help the needy and shamefully obscene sounds he made as Hannibal's pointed tongue breached inside.

  


Probing in and out, the Alpha kept up the sweet torture till the Omega was a panting, mewling mess. Hannibal finally let go of Will's thighs and sat up to look at his face. Will stared at him, brows drawn together as if confused, yet he was the perfect picture of debauched beauty, biting his lower lip. How Hannibal could have ever assumed him a Beta was a mystery to him.

  


Instinctively, Will tried closing his legs, but Hannibal stopped him, his voice barely more than a breath. “No. Don't be ashamed. You are even more beautiful in full bloom then you were unopened.”

  


“Alpha...” Will whimpered, almost sobbing.

  


“Shh...Let me give you what you need.” Hannibal soothed, gently caressing Will's trembling legs. The Alpha continued bestowing his gentle touches on Will and whispering sweet nothings, which calmed the Omega and prompted him into action.

  


Hannibal audibly gasped when Will presented himself on all fours to him in traditional Omegan fashion, the sight utterly taking his breath away. Hannibal could tell he was still feeling shy, but did his best in trying to make himself alluring. Not that there was any need.

  


Hannibal in turn didn't hesitate. He brushed his large pulsing cock over Will's slicked hole, making the younger man’s thighs shake in anticipation, until at last he started to penetrate slowly. Will gasped sharply at the initial pain, but it quickly subsided as the cannibal was finally deep inside and his balls were flush against the profiler's ass. The Alpha hissed, looking down to his lover, waiting for the okay to continue, all the while trying so hard not to just take what he wanted. The Omega looked over his shoulder with lustful eyes, biting his lower lip and giving a small nod.

  


“I’m okay.” Will panted. “God, Hannibal, move.”

  


Hannibal then gently griped Will's hips and started pulling out, moving in an excruciatingly slow pace and feeling every inch of Will's tight walls on the way. The Omega under him willed his body to relax; the Alpha couldn’t get over how tight Will was all around him. This never felt so good to him before. Hannibal felt them connecting. It was more than just the sex: the two men could feel it transcending any physical or emotional level.

  


“Hannibal...oh fuck...fuck...Alpha.” Will moaned loudly, bucking his ass harder to meet Hannibal’s thrusts.

  


“Ohhh, Will...my perfect Omega. I'm going to make you mine.” Hannibal grunted deeply.

  


Will flicked his head back, mouth forming a perfect O, eyes clenched tight as Hannibal pulled out and slammed back in. “Yes!...oh dear God, yes!..please... I want to...be...yours.”

  


The Alpha's cock continued to throb inside Will's slender body, causing the young Omega to scream in ecstasy. Hannibal wanted more. Needed more. He needed to see all of Will Graham.

  


In a fluid movement, Hannibal tightly took hold of Will's torso and turned him around carefully, until the Omega was on his back facing the Alpha, still joined. Hannibal looked into Will's eyes, the warmth and desire he felt reflected back at him.

  


He was going to show his Omega what true pleasure meant, pleasure like he’d never known before. Never in his whole life had Hannibal wanted his own gratification to be secondary, until now. But he felt he was dangerously close to the edge, his body begging for release. He would not allow it.

  


What kind of Alpha would he be if he couldn't please his Omega? He kept his steady pace of hitting Will's prostate, causing the younger man to tremble, begging to be filled.

  


Hannibal saw Will trying to reach him with a shaky hand, so he lowered his face until he was close enough for the Omega to capture his mouth in a hungry kiss. “Knot me,...please.” Will whispered soft as a breath against Hannibal’s lips.

  


The Alpha groaned, continuing his invasion on the Omega’s slick hole. He thrusted harder, faster, chasing the intense feeling and at the same time wanting to preserve it forever.

  


But this thought was instantly forgotten when he noticed Will's neglected cock bobbing between them, still hard and leaking a little pool of precum onto his stomach. Hannibal gently grabbed Will’s cock and started to stroke in time with his thrusts. The younger Omega cried out, screaming Hannibal’s name as he bucked into the older Alpha's large fist.

  


The Alpha's lips curved into a satisfying smirk, dark garnet eyes fixed steadily on his lover's bright sapphire ones. Hannibal moaned with pride. “Come for me, Will. I want you to let go. Just let it all go.”

  


Will nodded vigorously. “Yes, Yes!..Alpha...Oh, Hannibal!”

  


Smaller hands held a death grip on the Alpha's biceps. Thighs wrapped around his waist tightly. The Omega's voice suddenly silent. Hannibal could feel Will’s whole body pulled taught, like a bowstring waiting to be released, snapping and going slack as he tipped over the edge, splattering his sterile semen all over his hand as well as their stomachs. And with his release, Will's hole tightened all around Hannibal's cock.

  


With one more forceful thrust, Hannibal slid himself deep inside Will's body, complete with his swollen knot. And there it was, the edge, his cum coating every place inside his Omega it could touch, spilling wave after wave of white hot pleasure, stating his claim.

  


The Alpha collapsed onto a smiling Omega as they both calmed their breaths, his knot locking them together in their blissful afterglow. There was one more thing left to do. Hannibal had a decision to make. He wanted Will, needed him in his life now. He didn’t know how he would react if Will rejected him, but he had to ask.

  


“Will, do you trust me?” Hannibal raised his head to look into Will’s eyes, searching. “Is this what you really want? To be bonded, with me?”

  


Will looked up at him in turn, and Hannibal was momentarily concerned of what the Omega would see there, apart from the slight fear of what Will would say. There was a moment of silence, heavy with potential and possibilities, until Will finally spoke.

  


“Yes.” He captured Hannibal’s lips, sealing his answer with a kiss. “Yes! I don’t know how, but I know that I want to be with you, Hannibal Lecter.”

  


Hannibal beamed at him, utterly delighted, as he proceeded to plant kisses on Will’s mouth, his nose, down the side of his face. Finally the Alpha made haste and nuzzled the young Omega’s neck to his scent gland. He bit hard and quick, trying to make it less painful for Will. The Omega screamed anyway and held onto Hannibal tightly.

  


When Hannibal unlatched, Will gave an audible gasp. He immediately reached for him again, and Hannibal felt him push against his shoulder, shifting their positions until Hannibal was pressed into the rumpled sheets with Will draped over his side, nuzzling a spot right under his ear.

  


Hannibal almost had no time to be surprised when the soft kisses were replaced with sharp fangs against his throat. Will bit down, and the Alpha suppressed a cry, instead tightening his grip on the body pressed against him. He had not considered that Will would want to connect with him like this, in the most complete way possible. This way, they would become like one soul housed in two bodies, eventually beginning to blur.  

  


The bonding saliva ran through Hannibal's veins like a virus. He looked into Will and saw his entire being laid out in front of him, open and accessible, and in turn could feel Will inside his head, examining the entrance to his mind palace and stepping inside as if it was his own. Hannibal knew exactly what he would find there.

  


He would see the life of a man with wealth and power. Rooms full of loss and sorrow. But most of all, Will would see death. He would see blood, murder, but no fear or remorse. Will would find the very murders he had been trying to solve for months.

  


Hannibal felt the exact moment Will saw him as who he truly was. He momentarily retreated from Hannibal’s mind palace, while Will’s body froze in panic. He could see Will’s distress shining on his face of the knowledge of just having had sex with the Chesapeake Ripper.

  


Will put the palms of his hands over his eyes in shame. “Oh my God! What have I done?”

  


“You have given yourself to me, Will.” Hannibal murmured, licking the blood off of his bonding mark. “And I have given myself to you.”

  


The knowledge of the truth in those words only managed to make Will feel worse, his unease seeping through their bond and ringing in Hannibal’s mind, clear as a bell. He uncovered his eyes and looked at Hannibal, almost afraid. “What am I going to do, now that I know who you really are?”

  


Feeling the fear and the distress in his mate, Hannibal raised his head and gently stroked his hands over Will's temple. “Shh... Everything is going to be alright, Will. You will do what you must, but no matter the consequences, we belong to each other. You and I.”

  


Will sighed deeply, closing his eyes and letting his Alpha soothe him. “People are going to die. Are they?” It wasn't really a question, they both knew.

  


“They are, but I only kill the rude and wicked. Those who deserve it. Never the innocent.” Hannibal answered casually, as if they were talking about the weather. “Look for yourself.” He stilled, allowing Will to search his face. Hannibal knew the Omega was paging through his memories like an open book, examining every detail of his kills.

  


Hannibal felt something stir in the depths of Will’s being, as if witnessing his dark heart awoke something in his mate. There was potential there, Hannibal could see it; they were hunters, both of them.

  


As if wanting to disperse the same thoughts, the Omega shook his head, sighing with relief at knowing the truth as he brought one of the Alpha's large hands to his lips to kiss softly. “How am I going to convince everyone at the FBI that you're _not_ the Chesapeake Ripper?”

  


“You will find a way. I have no doubts in your abilities, my love.” Hannibal reassured him, the endearment dropping from his lips so naturally as he carefully pulled up the sheet and blanket that had fallen off the bed to cover their cooling bodies.

  


Will started to yawn, fighting sleep. “Hannibal...”

  


“Don't talk.” Hannibal placed a finger to Will's lips to hush him. “You have nothing to fear of me, my darling Will. We will figure everything out in the morning. Together, as we should.”

  


Surrendering to his mate's words, Will drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Hannibal stayed up just a while longer. The Alpha in him felt the strong urge to protect his sleeping mate. They were in the middle of nowhere, so he didn't let his guard down. Hannibal gently brushed the hair from Will’s temple, looking at his new love with a small smile. There was so much they needed to say. So much to share. In time, Will would hunt alongside Hannibal, joining him in his dark secret world. It was the beginning of their becoming.

  


**~Finis~**

  
  
 


End file.
